Spencer plus Ashley equals?
by Yo-Ho-diablo
Summary: Spencer Carlin is the popular cheerleader having troubles with her maths and it just so happens that Ashley Davies is the school nerd what will happen as the two become study buddies?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: I do not own a single piece of South of Nowhere or its characters I just enjoy writing about them so this story was made up by me just not the characters and all stuff that could get me into some legal troubles if I were to say were mine. Anyway this is my first fic so be nice and review!! Enjoy!

Spencer Carlin is the prettiest, most popular girl in school. She was loved by everyone,

and by everyone I mean everyone the students, teachers, even the parents wanted their children to be like her. There was no denying it, they all loved her, and those who claim they don't love her well there are lying I mean come on she's just such a loveable person. I myself would know this because I have personally been hit by the Carlin love bug.

My name is Ashley Davies and I; I am in love with Spencer Carlin.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her; to me it was like it was yesterday.

It was just a typical hot Californian day starting like all normal days do, but soon I would find out that this wouldn't be just any ordinary day. Once I had arrived at school I had immediately been called to the principal's office to pick up my daily report that I had acquired yesterday from failing to turn up to my last class. I will never regret skipping class that day because once I had arrived to the office that's when I saw her. She was talking to Principal Dan and at first I could just see the back of her head but when she turned to leave the firsts thing I saw were those eyes, her beautiful blue eyes. I nearly died as she slipped past me slightly grazing my shoulder and smiling as she left the room.

After that incident I dedicated most of my life to staring at her at any chance I had I even started going to basketball games just sneak a peek at her on the cheer squad. My best or I should say only friend Kelly thought I was going nuts when I started turning up to the games. The obvious reason being we aren't usually the ones to join in the school spirit. But in the end she didn't mind because then she also had an excuse to watch someone from afar, Glen Carlin the basketball superstar and brother to Spencer Carlin. Kelly can know about my little infatuation in due time but for now I don't want her to know. It's not normally my thing to be head over heals in love with someone I have never really talked to, let alone a girl.

So that's basically everything up until now, not including the time she borrowed one of my pencils in math, then again that can hardly count as anything since she asked the whole class before me. Now that we have all caught up on my life I can tell you that I'm sitting all alone in my favorite class, extended math. It's my favorite for two reasons. The first one is the obvious one; Spencer's is here with none of her fake plastic friends therefore she sits alone. Not to mention in the row in front of me and in total stare view. The second reason is I absolutely love math, I don't know why maybe I gathered some defect at birth. Still I just can't help but love the feeling of getting lost in solving the problems; perhaps it's the escape from dealing my own problems that I love.

anyway this is defiantly my favorite class because I get to sit, do and stare at what I love, but in all honesty I don't really know why Spencer is in this class, no offence to her but she's not really the greatest person at math, don't get me wrong she's good at everything else, just not math.

"So class I would just like to inform you all that you have a math test coming up after the holiday's"

Half the class sighed in disappointment, including Spencer who had banged her head on the desk.

"Wait there's more to get excited about; this test will count for 40% of your end of year report. So if you are having any troubles on any of the stuff we have been doing don't hesitate to go to your out of school math tutor Miss Davies."

I'm not sure if it's just me but as I looked around the class I am sure half of them got even more distraught at the mention of my name, I guess that's what you get for being a genius.

As the end of school bell rang everyone started storming out of the class as quickly as possible, which hopefully meant I wouldn't have to teach any math. I noticed Spencer was hanging back a little, taking her time to gather her stuff. I shrugged it off and thought that she was going to ask the teacher for something but as I looked around and we were the only ones in the classroom. I walked past her in a effort to leave, but I felt something grab my wrist I looked around and it was Spencer. "Hey…umm" she sounded a little hesitant but I looked at her for more information.

"Do you mind if you…uh……could you help me some time to prepare for the math test because I don't think I could do it on my own"

Did I mind??? What an insane question of course I didn't mind. Late nights with Spencer studying my favorite subject, sure I was game. I noticed she still had hold of my hand, instantly a huge smile formed on my lips.

"Sure that's not a problem" I said, perhaps a little too happily.

She let go of my hand and started fumbling through her stuff. I watched while feeling somewhat disappointed that she had let go of me. What was she doing? My question was soon answered as she pulled out some paper, scribbled on it and handed it to me.

"Here this is my number call me when you have time and we can arrange a meeting" she said smiling.

"Ok I will" I smiled back. As I turned to leave she pulled me around and thanked me again I said it was nothing and walked off smiling from here to Japan.

"SPENCER CARLIN IS COMING TO MY HOUSE" I was so excited!! After almost a year of being totally in love with her I have finally got her to come to my house!! So what if it is only to help her with her math, I didn't care I was on top of the world. As soon I had gotten home I had walked around my house with the little piece of paper held in my hand debating with myself whether or not it was too early to call her, I didn't want to seem to eager. After the a few mind bending hours I said to myself, screw it and called her. We didn't talk long, we just came to the agreement that we would meet at my house tomorrow after school. We chose my house, well for the simple fact that it would be quieter because my mum is never home. I was so excited even more excited than last week when I got the distinction award for math.

I lay awake all night wondering what would happen tomorrow. As I drifted off into a beautiful slumber the last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep was how Spencer had held my wrist that day, I have never fell asleep with such a grin on my face before.

I woke the next day the happiest I have in a very long time I quickly got ready for school and jumped into my black land cruiser my mum had brought me last year for my birthday. She probably though it would make me feel like she actually loved me, but like most of the time she was wrong. If she has really wanted me to love her she should have actually been here for my birthday.

When I arrived at the school I saw Kelly waiting for me by my usual parking spot. I hopped out of the car and walked to her.

"Hey Ash" she said looking kind of tense.

"Hi what's going on" I asked.

"Um….you know how after school today we were going to go hang by the beach?"

Holy crap I had totally forgot about that and I had gone ahead and made plans with Spencer, that sounds great doesn't it 'plans with Spencer' arrggh im distracting myself, but it does sound good.

"Yeah about that…sorry Kelly but I totally forgot and I have made other plans with Spencer" I said as fast as I could.

"Oh that's ok because I have to do something...……wait did you say Spencer as in THE Spencer Carlin?" she asked half shocked.

"Yeah" I tried to remain cool as if it was something that happened every day.

"Come on Kelly we have to go or we will be late for class" I calmly said and walked off.

"What? Since when did you care about being later for class and what are you and Spencer doing? Oh god please don't tell me your joining the cheer team?"

"What? No way I'm just helping her with math"

"Oh that interesting huh?" she said sarcastically, with a grin on her face.

I spent the rest of the day being pestered by Kelly, who was moaning about having to spend the holidays with her family in Minnesota.

It was finally last period and in 10 minutes Spencer would be coming over to my house. I was starting to get nervous, I didn't know what to say to her all I really knew about her was that she looked good in whatever she wore.

At last the last bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and quickly put it in my locker and made my way to my car. While I was walking to the car park I saw Spencer out of the corner of my eye it looked as if she was running towards me then I heard she shout my name out I turned to face her, she little out of breath.

"Hey do you mind if I get ride with you Glens going to need the car because he has practice?"

"That's fine" I felt my heart melt as she smiled thanking me.

"This is your car" the stunning blonde just stood there staring.

"Yeah my mum got it for my birthday last year" I confirmed while unlocking my car.

"It's even better on the inside I wish my mum would buy me a car" she put on her seatbelt and felt the leather of the interior.

"Is this real leather" she asked.

"No I don't like the idea of real leather"

"Are you against animal cruelty?" she asked.

"No I'm just scared for life because my dad lived in his leather pants he brought in the 80's." Spencer laughed.

I like the idea of making Spencer laugh, I smiled and we drove in silence.

"We're here"

"Wow I thought you just lived with your mum" the beauty asked.

I turned to her, smiled and simply answered "I do" she smiled back.

I parked the car out the front, Spencer grabbed her bag out of the back and we headed to the door. I unlocked the huge brown stained wood door, I passed through but Spencer just stood there I looked at her and asked

"Are you coming in?" she shock out of her daze and answered

"Oh yeah sorry, your house is just so beautiful and huge" she stated still staring at house.

I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Spencer was in love with my house maybe one day she will love me like that 'ok that's just dumb Ashley' the smile left my face as I pondered the weird things running through my head.

"Do you want something to drink or eat" I asked Spencer.

"Nah I'm fine thanks" god she was so polite.

We walked up the stairs and entered my room.

"Its is pretty cool in here"

I sat on my bed while she had a little look around which kind of made me feel nervous. After a while she came and sat next to me on MY BED I had now officially gotten her in my bed, well sit on it at least. We sat there for a while, she was just looking at me, it was quite intimidating having such a beautiful girl staring at you so I broke the silence.

"Shouldn't we get started on your math now" I managed to stumble out.

"Yeah that's why I'm here" she forced a smile.

We got up and went over my homework desk to get started.

"I don't know why I took this extended math class I think maybe I thought it would make me smarter" I had no idea what to say because I know she's not the greatest at math so I decided to comfort her.

"You already are smart" it must have worked because she smiled at me.

"Thanks, but hopefully you can make me smarter" she said while nudging my arm.

After a few intense hours of math's tutoring Spencer got a call from her mum telling her that its getting late and that she should be getting home I offered to take her home and fortunately for me she accepted.

I helped her pack up her stuff and we headed down to the car.

It was mainly a silent ride except for the small directions she was giving me.

When we arrived at the Carlin residents Spencer turned to me.

"Thanks for the helping me out Ashley it means a lot to me."

"Its ok really I wasn't doing anything anyways it was a good way to kill time" I happily replied.

"Yeah, would it be ok if you could help me again sometime?" she asked.

"Yeah its totally cool look ill give you my number and just call me when you want some more help" she handed me her phone so I could put my number in it.

"Thanks again I'll see you later then" I smiled and waved bye.

She got out and went over to her door and turned to give me a final wave goodbye.

Well that was defiantly a good day and I think Spencer may actually like me, well I hope she does, I could deal with her just being her friend its better than nothing and that's all I have at the moment.

When I got back home I slipped into some pj's and laid down in bed watching some TV wondering when Spencer will call, I know she wont call tonight but I hope she does over the weekend because Kelly's not here and it would be cool to hang out with Spencer again even if we are doing math.

It was late Wednesday afternoon and I was just walking in the front door from a long day at the beach when I heard a buzzing noise coming from my hand bag I quickly realized it was my phone, I reached in and flipped it open.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Ashley…its Spencer" a huge grin formed on my face.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow because I thought you could help me with my math again?" the girl really didn't need to ask, I would take a bullet for her let alone teach her math

"Yeah sure that's fine by me just drop by my place around 4ish"

"Awesome it's a date ill bring the pizza"

"Sweet, Hawaiian it's my favorite"

"Even better that's my favorite too just make sure you have some sherbet ice cream that's my ultimate favorite food"

"Haha you have to be kidding I would die without sherbet ice cream" and you.

"Ok we are like math partners made in heaven"

I giggled like the school girl I am, this is incredible we are having a conversation and we have things in common this must be what heaven is like. I could hear someone talking to Spencer in the background.

"Hey Ashley I've got to go but ill see you tomorrow" I said bye and she hung up.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow I was like a kid waiting for Christmas.

I didn't go to school the next day Thursday's are my worst days so I stayed at home watching the Simpson's and eating chocolate it was pretty lazy of me seeing as it was the second last day of school before our holidays. Next thing I remember was waking up on my couch with melted chocolate on my shirt. I looked at the time and saw that it was already 3 30 Spencer could be here any minute. I quickly cleaned up and headed for the shower I turned the taps on and went to get some clothes. When I got back there was water all over the floor the plug must have been blocked up. I reached over to turn the taps off but I slipped and lost my footing.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks heaps for all the reviews!! Again I don't own South of Nowhere!

Spencers POV

"Thanks for the ride Glen"

"No worries sis, but be careful in there I heard that that Ashley chick is a bit on the weird side"

I just shook my head, grabbed my stuff and walked towards Ashley's kingdom of a house. I knocked on the door but no one answered I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4 o'clock she should be home. I moved the door knob and it was unlocked I slowly opened the door and called out to Ashley but no one replied. I could hear a running tap coming from Ashley's ensuite, I walked up towards the room. As I got there I saw that the bathroom door was open so I put my bag and the pizza down and peered in. There was something on the ground, there was water everywhere, I walked in and realized Ashley was laying on the floor, she was unconscious.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit"

I ran over to her side there was blood in the water near her head. I leaned down and checked her pulse and thank god she was still alive. I reached into my pocket and got my phone and called for an ambulance. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive I turned the taps off and got some towels to mop up the water. I was told not to move Ashley incase I did any damage. I sat there holding her hand praying that she would be fine. The ambulance arrived quickly and took Ashley who was still unconscious to the van. The driver told me I wasn't allowed in unless I was family so I lied and said I was her sister. All the way to the hospital I held her hand caressing it as if the small touch would wake her up. I hardly knew Ashley but I still felt awful for what had happened and I also felt partly to blame.

Now I'm outside Ashley's hospital bedroom waiting for the doctors to come out and tell me what the hell is going on. I still can't help but feel guilty for what had happened, I mean if I wasn't so dumb and needed help with my math she probably would have still been in her own bed not the hospital one.

The doors to Ashley's room swung open and two men in white coats walked up to me.

"Spencer right?" the older, balding man asked, I nodded.

"Your sister Ashley is in a stable condition but still hasn't woken up."

"There is no need to worry she should wake in the next 24 hours, we suggest that you head home and come back tomorrow"

"Ok I will, thanks" I knew there was no point arguing, my mum is a doctor and as this is the hospital that she works in I don't feel like sticking around.

The next day at school I couldn't help but keep worrying about Ashley and I didn't see her friend Kelly all day, so I assumed she knew she was in hospital.

It was almost 5th period and all I had next was P.E so seeing as none of my friends are in that class I decided to skip and go see how Ashley's doing. I caught a bus there because I still don't have my own car. When I arrived at Ashley's room I saw her looking off out the window, thank god she's awake. Then I realized, I'm not really Ashley's friend, what do I say to her? 'oh hi Ashley, its Spencer you know the girl who's practically to blame for why you're here just thought I'd drop in.' I looked down the corridor and spotted my mum talking to another doctor just metres away from me. Not wanting her to catch me skipping class I ran into Ashley's room and closed the door behind me. I turned around and Ashley was just staring at me as if I was a complete nutter.

"Hey Ashley, I thought that I would just drop in and see how your doing?"

"Fine thanks, but do I know you?"

She's a comedian this one. "Funny Ashley its Spencer"

"Who?" as she asked the door swung open and the same old doctor that I saw yesterday walked in I looked at his coat and noticed his name was graham.

"Oh hello Spencer I see you have come to visit your sister as you have probably noticed already Ashley is suffering form a minor case of amnesia which is very normal for someone who has hit their head, but as we have told Ashley there is nothing to worry about and it should clear up in a week or two other than that she is ready to go home but she will need to come up for a checkup next Friday."

"Uh, ok then" this was a lot to process seeing as I'm not her real sister, but I'm sure Kelly should be around her somewhere, she will take care of her.

"Ok then you both are free to leave whenever you want." And with that Graham left.

"So you're my sister?" Ashley asked.

"Well no not really, I just told them that yesterday so I could come in the ambulance with you"

"Oh ok then, you're just my friend then?"

"Umm well I'm not really that either, I was just at your house because you were tutoring me" as soon as I said that she looked disappointed, so to quickly change the subject I asked whether anyone else had been in.

"Nope you're the only one."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah that would help seeing as I don't know where I live" she laughed.

"Oh right I forgot" im such an idiot.

"My Dad works just down the road ill just go ask if I can borrow his car, ill be two seconds" I thought asking my dad would be safer than asking mum he is a little more relaxed that her.

Dad gave me the keys without asking questions, he doesn't ask too many questions he's always too busy asking other people questions he's a shrink that's why.

When I got back to Ashley's room she was wearing some clothes the hospital had lent her they weren't to flash but I'm sure she was grateful that she didn't have go out in nothing. We got into the car and drove to some stop lights, Ashley hadn't said a thing at all and I was starting to feel awkward so I broke the silence.

"Bear with me I might take a while finding your house seeing as I have only been there twice" I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well Im sorry but I won't be any help because as far as I know I've never been there" she smiled, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a happy smile.

"Hey don't worry you will remember it all real soon, I'm sure your mum will fill you in when you get home, but in the meantime I can tell you some good news that you will love to remember" I had the perfect thing in mind I knew it would cheer me up if I remembered nothing.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well today was the last day of school for another 3 weeks"

She laughed "Yeah that is good news"

After around 20 minutes of driving in circles we found Ashley's house.

"Wow am I rich?"

"You sure are your dad was a famous rock star"

"Was, is he dead?"

"Oh yeah im sorry he died about 2 years ago in a car accident"

She didn't say anything she just hopped out of the car so I followed her.

"Ill show you the parts of your house that I actually know"

"Thanks that would be helpful"

We walked in side and I immediately noticed a note on the table that wasn't there when I was here yesterday.

I walked up to it and it was a note to Ashley from her mother.

_Ashley,_

_Im going away for a couple of weeks and I put some money under the pot plant next to this note that should support you while im gone._

Ashley reached over and lifted the plant and underneath there was a pile of 100 dollar notes she leaned in and grabbed it.

"See I am loaded" she said smiling and waving the notes in front of my face before stuffing them in her pocket. I laughed and followed her up the stairs and she stopped as we reached the top and asked.

"Which room is mine?"

I pointed to the second door on our right and followed her through to the room.

I saw that her phone was sitting on her bed.

"Hey Ashley there's your phone maybe you can find out some stuff I don't know"

She promptly sat on her bed and started looking through it I quickly joined her.

"Well it looks like someone I know called Kelly has gone to Minnesota on holiday to see her family, do you know who that is?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yeah she's your best friend" that explains why she wasn't at school today.

"Well that's all that's really in here" she said looking at me as if I held some answers.

"Well all I really know about you is that you like math, a lot"

"Great so I'm a geek with no memory, no friends, and no mum here to tell me anything about my self"

"Hey stop being so negative you will remember everything in no time. Let's just go out for ice cream that ought to make you feel better."

Ashley smiled and we got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait I have to change I can't go out in this some one might recognize there old track pants."

Ashley started rummaging through her wardrobe and quickly picked out an outfit and before I had time to say anything she just began taking her top off right in front of me. I watched as the baggy shirt lifted to reveal a slender well tanned back and as she flung the shirt down I saw her extremely toned muscles fall back into place. I soon fell back into reality and immediately turned myself around to face the door. Before I had time to think I felt a hand on my shoulder I spun around to see Ashley now fully clothed.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah let's go"

We quickly left the house and got into the car.Gee I must be getting tired why else would I have blacked out back there.

"So where are we going?" Ashley asked, she was in a way better mood now we were going out.

"There's this great place around the corner from Jimmy's diner, not that you would know where that is, oh you'll see where we are going."

It took less than 5 minutes to get there. We walked through the doors of the ice cream parlor and sat down at a far corner table.

"I'll go and get the ice cream" I smiled and walked off knowing full well what Ashley's favourite ice cream was.

As I headed back to the table I hid the ice creams behind my back to surprise Ashley with her favourite ice cream, not that she would remember.

I stood in front of Ashley smiling until she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Spencer?"

I beamed down at her and revealed the ice cream.

"Sherbet ice cream how did you know that's my favourite"

"You told me yes- wait how do you know what your favourite ice cream is?"

"Oh my god I remembered something" she grinned wider than a Cheshire cat and quickly jumped up to her feet embracing me in a giant hug.

"Thank you so much. I wouldn't have remembered if it wasn't for you"

She was holding me as if I had just told her I was dying.

"Its ok but this is defiantly not what the Ashley I know of would ever do in public"

She quickly let me go and sat back down and mumbled a sorry.

We finished out ice cream with no problems and I thought it would be a good idea to go take a walk on the beach to stall more time before I had to go home, I wasn't really looking forward to having to leave Ashley all by herself in her big mansion.

"I think that I might have liked it here" said Ashley completely out of the blue as we were walking on the sandy shore.

"What makes you think that? Do you remember coming here?"

"No I just feel really good here, with you" she looked at me smiling, I smiled back.

"How come weren't friends at school?" Ashley asked turning back to face the ground.

"Well we haven't really had any opportunities to talk and stuff. The only class we have with each other is advanced math and you sit in the row behind me"

"Oh ok, I was just checking you weren't a total psycho cheerleader bitch, but you can't be what cheerleader takes advanced math?" she laughed and soon realized I wasn't laughing with her.

Ashley stopped in her tracks and looked at me "You're not a cheerleader are you?"

"Yeah I am" I simply replied.

"Oh my god I didn't think people like you existed"

"People like me?"

"Well you're smart, caring, nice and a cheerleader; they are not the words you usually hear when talking about cheerleaders, no offence of course seeing as they are your friends"

"Well your right cheerleaders are not the nicest people, I mean I hang around them but I don't really feel comfortable with them, I feel like a robot. Wow I have never told anyone that before"

"Don't worry your secret despise is safe with me" we started walking again and I noticed that the sun was just about to set it must be getting late mum will kill me if I'm not home soon.

"Ashley I'm going to have to head home before my mum has a fit she's a bit strict like that" she looked sad but agreed.

While we were in the car I couldn't help feel bad about having to leave Ashley alone for her first night home.

"Hey Ash, if you want I could stay with you tonight, you know to help get you settled in?"

Ashley spun around smiling "Are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah ill have to check with my parents first but I'm sure it will be ok, we are on school holidays after all"

"Oh cool yeah I wouldn't mind having someone over I mean I might get lost in my house".

I just told my mum I was going to a friend's house, she asked a few question and made me give her Ashley's number just in case she couldn't reach me. I went up stairs to get an overnight pack and while I was getting a couple of fresh clothes when Glen walked in.

"Where are you going? If your going to Madison's tell her she looked real hot this morning at practice" Oh my he is such an ass.

"I'm not going to Madison's"

"Well where are you going?"

"Ashley's house" I replied.

"Who's Ashley is she new on the team? Sweet I can't wait to check her out"

"No thank god she's not on the team as if anyone would want you to be drooling over them. I'm going to Ashley Davies's house she's in my Math class"

"What are you serious? Why on Earth are you going to that nerd's house for?"

"She is not a nerd she's nice, and she was in an accident and now she's got a mild case of amnesia so I said I'd stay with her tonight while her mum and friend are out of town"

"Why is that your problem exactly?"

"She's been helping me with my Math so I guess you could say we're sort of friends now"

"Alright then have fun nerd power" Glen said while walking off giving me the star trek fingers.

I finished packing up my things and walked down stairs to say goodbye to my mum.

"See you later mum tell dad I'll bring his car back tomorrow whenever he wants."

"Alright sweetie have fun." She yelled to me even though I was half way out the door.

"Hey sorry I took so long my brother was pestering me" I explained as I hopped back in the car.

"Yeah it's ok I've never really liked your brother"

"Yeah well most people don't…Hey you remember my brother?" I turned to face her.

"Yeah I do he's a basketball jerk" there was a gigantic smile spread across her face.

"Well I'm not sure whether I should be happy that you remember him or sad that you do and you have no idea who I am." We laughed together as I started the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: **Thanks for the all the nice comments everyone has made!! Right for this chapter there is a new character Claire and I was feeling totally unimaginative so I made it like Claire as in Claire off of heroes so just picture her. Oh and no one sue me for using a character out of Heroes as well as South of Nowhere I'm not claiming ownership on either.

**Chapter 3 **

We quickly arrived at Ashley's house and went straight up to her bedroom seeing as it's really the only place I've ever been while I have been there.

"So what should we do I'm not a very good entertainer seeing as I have no recollection as to what to do here."

"Let's just watch TV, I don't really mind I'm a bit tired anyway"

"Yeah, if I could just find where I put the TV remote" suddenly Ashley was frantically searching her room. She began lifting pillows and throwing them on the floor.

"Where the fuck is it??" I had no idea what to do why was she skitzing out so much.

Suddenly she dropped to the floor, sobbing. I quickly walked over to her and dropped down to comfort her.

"Hey Ash, what's wrong? It's ok we can just turn it on from the TV, we don't need the remote." I was rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"It's not ok, why can't I just remember" she was still crying quietly in my arms.

"Hey hey don't worry it will be ok the doctors said that it will take a week or so, come on have a little faith it's only been one day" I held her al little closer, thinking that I could somehow squeeze it out of her. She looked up at me, a tear stained face looking straight into my eyes, and she smiled.

"I like you Spencer, even though I haven't known you for long, you're a good friend"

She leaned into me, hugging me so I held her with my head rested on top of hers.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, no TV"

Ashley laughed "Yeah maybe that's a good idea, but I don't know where you are going to sleep, we can go on an adventure and look for a nice guest room if you want?"

"I can just sleep in your bed if you want? And keep you company, I mean it is a queen size" she laughed and agreed.

We slipped into our pj's and jumped into Ashley's beautifully comfortable bed.

"Oh my god Ashley this bed is amazing"

"Yeah it's not bad is it, I like it" Ashley started rolling around groaning "Oh bed, bed, bed Spencey loves you" I burst into laughter and swatted her on arm.

"Ashley, you're crazy" she stopped moving.

"Yeah I try".

Soon after Ashley's antics we both fell asleep quickly, both exhausted by the tribulations and antics of the day.

ASHLEY'S POV

A whole week has gone by, I now remember most things about my life such as my home, my never present mum, my love for math, my best friend Kelly and everyone one else at school except for Spencer. No matter how hard I try I just can't recall anything about the girl, not even any school yard gossip, nada. I think maybe I'm suppressing the memories because we are friends now and maybe I didn't like her before, who knows.

Spencer and I have been inseparable for a whole week now and not just because I have been helping her with math.

Tonight being Friday night Spencer is insisting on taking me to a party at her jock friend Adien's house. I am not at all looking forward to it, I have never been the overtly social type but I just can't deny Spencer, she has some power over me and can persuade me into doing anything. I'm just happy to have two friends now.

So now we are up in Spencer's room sneaking a few drinks in before we walk over to the party. I swear we are both already drunk but at the stage where we won't admit it, thank god Spencer's parents are out otherwise this would be a different situation.

"So Ash, planning on hooking up tonight?" Spencer stumbled over to me with a bottle of Vodka in her hand; she somehow managed to sit down next to me on the bed without spilling any.

I couldn't help but blush; it was only yesterday that I confessed my virginity to Spencer.

"Not particularly Miss Carlin, I'm not sure this is the type of party where many people will be interested in me" I looked away somewhat embarrassed.

"Come on Ash, your totally hot, all the guys will be drooling over you" Spencer was beginning to slur her words and was resting her head on my shoulder, staring into my lap, recuperating. She quickly lifted her head, looked at the time and stood up.

"Let's go Ashley, before the party is over"

I stood up, stumbling slightly and followed Spencer out the door. We tried our hardest to walk quietly to Adien's house but we just couldn't help but giggling over small insignificant things. We arrived at Adien's house and were greeted by the famous boy himself. Adien is also on the basketball team so with Spencer being a cheerleader they are on very familiar terms.

"Hey Spence what's up? Let's get the party started girl" he swatted her ass and she giggled, this wasn't exactly the Spencer I knew.

"Hey who's this?" he said looking at me as if was about to tell me to piss off.

Spencer grabbed onto my arm.

"This is my friend Ashley" she beamed towards me, making me smile for the first time since arriving; I don't particularly like Adien too much, he simply smiled at me, I'm getting the feeling that he didn't like me too well either.

We walked inside and went straight to the kitchen where Adien got us both drinks even though he quite reluctantly handed me mine, what the hell is this guys problem?

"Hey Spence, come on lets go dance?" Spencer looked towards me as if to ask for permission.

"Yeah it's ok I'll just hang out here or whatever" she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then, come find me and we can dance" she walked off in Adien's hand smiling.

I looked around searching for a familiar face, but to no avail. I sipped my drink, grabbed a couple more and walked outside. I looked around and saw some crazy people jumping into backyard pool, they must be nuts because it's cold enough out of the water. I sat down on a yard chair that was situated away from everyone just off the balcony and away from the pool. I just sat there drinking my drink observing the social scene at hand. I soon finished my drink and started on the next, I was starting to feel very intoxicated now, seeing as I'm not really an avid drinker.

I'm starting to wonder why I even came to this party, I'm totally out of my element, the only person I talk to here is Spencer and she's off playing hooky with Adien, some friend.

I noticed someone was walking over to me but I had no idea who it was. The mysetery person stepped into the light and revealed Claire, think god someone I actually know.

"Hey Ash" she walked over and sat down in the garden chair next to me. She also looked somewhat drunk.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you Claire I'm dying of boredom over here."

"So what brings you here Ashley are you here by yourself?"

"Well I came with Spencer but I haven't seen her since we got here"

"Spencer Carlin? I didn't know you guys were friends" she looked quite shocked as if she didn't even believe me.

"Well what are you doing over here anyway lets go dance" she got up and stood in front of me holding her hand out for me to grab.

"Ah I don't know I'm not much of a dancer" I really didn't feel like dancing I felt like going home.

"Come on Ash live a little" she leaned down and grabbed my hand forcing me upwards causing us to lose our footing and I fell right into her, she quickly grabbed me and we stood there laughing.

"Ok what the hell lets go" I downed the rest of my drink and we headed off to where the music was playing.

Dancing on the dance floor was Spencer and Adien and it wasn't your average PG dancing. Claire pulled me onto the dance floor, I didn't really know what I was doing but that didn't seem to be too much of a problem seeing as Claire had taken full control of my body. This was definitely the most fun I had had all night, I couldn't stop smiling, and Claire was a great dancer she even had the ability to make me look like I had some sense of rhythm. People had started to take notice to us they were looking and cheering, Claire started to touch me in ways I have never been touched before and the thing is, I liked it. The crowd began screaming.

"More, more, more, more!!!"

Loving the attention Claire was taking notice to them and moved herself down to my stomach, she lifted my shirt making the crowd cheer more. She pulled my shirt back down as if teasing them, I had no idea what to do so I just went along with it. She slowly made her way back up to my face with one hand on my hip she was dancing rhythmically with me and put her other hand on my neck. The blonde girl put her head into my neck and whispered.

"Just go along with it and they will love us forever"

Something about the way she breathed on my neck hypnotized me. She leaned back into my face and pushed her lips into mine. The crowd roared, and Claire began wildly kissing me, I couldn't resist everyone was watching and screaming for us, I had never felt anything like this before. I reached for Claire's pulling her closer and all the crowed could do was grow louder, for the first time I actually felt as if I belonged with these people, but the feeling didn't last for long. Next thing I know someone had grabbed me and pulled me off of Claire, I had no time to see who it was until we reached the kitchen.

"Spencer what are you doing?" I asked puzzled.

"What am I doing? What are you doing? Come on we are leaving" before I had anytime to say anything we were out the door and on our way back to Spencer's house. It didn't take too long to get back there and when we arrived Spencer stormed up to her room. I had no choice but to follow her seeing as I'm sleeping in the same room. It seemed like a lifetime before I made my way up the stairs. When I finally reached the room Spencer was sitting on her bed taking her shoes off, with some difficulty I might add.

"Spencer what's up? Why'd we have to leave?" I made my way over and sat down next to her. She looked at me but not directly it was as if she was looking past me.

"Ashley what were you doing with Claire?"

"Are you mad about that? Seriously come on, they were asking for it and she told me to do it, honestly it was nothing"

"I'm not mad I just so shocked and I don't want you to bring yourself to their level you know?"

"What are you talking about I seen you with Adien it looked like the same level to me except we were just playing around"

"That's different, you're different from all those people, you're my escape I don't want you to turn into them" for the first time she actually looked at me, right at me, into my eyes, with her piercing blue eyes.

"Well why did you take me there tonight?"

She looked away.

"I don't know I like having you around Ashley you're a really good friend" she grabbed onto my hand.

"Please don't change".

"It's ok Spence I'm not changing for anyone."

"Good, let's get some sleep I'm knackered"

We stripped down to our underwear too lazy to put our pajama's on and jumped into Spencer's bed. It took no longer than an instant to fall asleep.


End file.
